


you steal my breath away

by wolfish_willow



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Jonathan Byers-centric, M/M, POV Jonathan Byers, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Jonathan's just come back to Hawkins after his first year away from home for school. There's someone he's been hoping to see again in person for months now, and he's excited to surprise him.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	you steal my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth and last of my nano fics from 2020! I thought it might end up being the longest of them, too, but 4k words ain't bad in my book either way!
> 
> Written for weirdlovelyhuman's prompt: Like Jonathan coming home early after college and going to see Steve as a surprise.
> 
> Thank you _so_ much for the prompt! This was one of the easiest of them for me to write, and a lot of fun besides (still not sure how Jonathan's family took up so much space, though, LOL)

_Welcome to Hawkins_

The sensation of butterflies in his stomach forms on the drive back into town. His grip tightens quietly around the steering wheel. All morning, all week really, Jonathan has been dreading this moment. He misses his family, misses—well, there are people he is looking forward to seeing that he hasn't in months. The other people living here who, even a year later, are still confused and scared about whichever conspiracy theory they believe killed so many people? He doesn't miss them. 

He doesn't miss the town itself either.

Most of Hawkins hardly feels familiar anymore. The trees lining his way home seem unchanged; just as dull and ugly as almost everywhere around here feels. It isn't the monsters or the experiments or the other worlds. Everything about Hawkins has been ugly to Jonathan for almost as long as he can remember.

Well, he thinks as he pulls up to the house and sees his mom waiting at the door, _almost_ everything.

His car isn't even in park before she hurries down the porch to meet him. Coming back to Hawkins might never be his favorite thing to do, but seeing the smile on his mom's face when she waves at him will always make coming home worth it. The door opens with a creak that he barely notices after so many years of hearing it. Jonathan hasn't fully straightened up outside of the car when his mom is there, pulling him into a tight hug.

He wraps his arms around her. She's smaller than him but he still feels like a kid when she hugs him like this. Being away from home without getting to see her for so long might have something to do with that. Whatever the reason, Jonathan is happy to bury his face in her hair and not move until she gives his back a quick rub and pulls away.

"Welcome home," she says, cupping his face in her hands. "Let me look at you."

"Mom," he says and it comes out fonder than he means for it to. He holds her hands with his and smiles.

"You look happy." Sunlight glints off her eyes making it easy to see the way they start to well up. She rubs at his temples gently with rough fingers. "Happy's a good look on you."

He huffs, rolling his eyes and squeezing her hands.

"I mean it," she says in her _don't argue with me_ tone of voice. The one that says she's made up her mind and that nothing in the world is going to convince her otherwise. Jonathan nods, letting go of her. She pats one of his cheeks and heads for the trunk.

"I can get it," he tells her even as he unlocks the trunk for her. He has more now than he did when he left home, but it isn't so much he can't bring it in himself.

"And I can help."

She leaves his camera bag alone, reaching instead for his suitcase. One of them. He'd ended up buying a second small one when he realized he had somehow accumulated a bunch of _things_ during his year away from home. Not as much as his roommate or some of the other people he'd seen packing up their cars but more than he expected when he left for school.

He loops the strap of his camera bag over his shoulder, letting the bulk of the bag rest against his back while he picks up his second suitcase. His mom closes the trunk with a grin.

When he'd visited home for Christmas, the wood of the porch was cracked and unsteady. The porch steps don't budge under his feet when he climbs them, even with the added weight from his bags. In fact, the entire thing looks good. Jonathan had been so focused on seeing his mom that he hadn't noticed.

Now that he thinks about it, he remembers Hopper mentioning _something_ about the porch back at Christmas. It's a relief to know he isn't just talk. Joyce can take care of herself but Jonathan feels better knowing there's someone else willing and able to help her out while he can't be home. 

Jonathan _is_ surprised no one mentioned it to him. Steve usually keeps him updated on the small things that his family doesn't think to mention. Of course, besides occasionally picking up Will to join the rest of his friends, he guesses Steve doesn't have much reason to come by. He never did before Jonathan left for school.

Not when there weren't monsters, at least.

Even inside looks nicer than when he'd left. Not perfect. There's still the clutter of an obviously lived in space. But even the clutter is different; he can tell it's not just his mom and brother here all the time anymore. Hopper and El aren't officially living here but there's a pile of scrunchies on the coffee table and a coat that's too big for anyone in his family hanging on a chair in the kitchen. If he looks in the freezer, he's sure there will be a box or two of the frozen waffles that El seems to like so much.

It's weird to see how life has gone on while he was away. A good weird.

He likes seeing the wall that had never been fixed quite right after his mom took an axe to it looking normal again. Better than normal, even. There is an extra chair at the table in the kitchen. Three extra chairs actually, but more than the four they would have needed while he was away. It's enough to let him know he still has a place here, despite being gone. That even though he wasn't _here_ , they still thought about him.

"Jonathan!"

He lets his suitcase drop to the floor with a thud when Will practically slams into him. Keeping the camera bag at his back seems to have been the right call. Smiling so wide it almost hurts, Jonathan hugs his brother as tight as his mom had hugged him.

When did Will get so tall? Was he this tall at Christmas? Maybe he was and Jonathan had blocked it out. It's so strange to look at his little brother and not see a _kid_ anymore.

"Hey," he says, patting Will's back. He pulls away, keeping hold of his brother's arms to look at him. "Love the hair."

Will rolls his eyes and takes back one of his arms to run his hand over the back of his head. Jonathan thinks his hair is shorter than usual with his new style. No more bowl cut. It's sticking up and off of his forehead instead of covering it like before. Jonathan feels like he's seen this look in a movie or something but he can't remember which one.

"I'm serious," he says, smiling. "It looks good."

Will ducks his head, dropping his arm to his side again. "Thanks."

"Suitcase is in your room, sweetie," his mom says when she joins them. She looks like she wants to hold him again. Jonathan wouldn't even mind much—he's missed her, both of them, like crazy while he's been gone—but he should get the rest of his things put away.

"Great," he says, giving her a sideways hug. Her head rests against his shoulder and he doesn't want to move. With a quick squeeze, he does move, picking up his other bag from where he dropped it. "I'll be right back."

His room is the same as he left it. He's taken so many things down to bring with him that his walls are emptier than they'd ever been before. He thought it was a bit much at the time when his mom insisted that he would need something familiar. She was right, of course. Even though he had to share a room, looking over at his side of the wall to see his Evil Dead poster helped make him feel a little less homesick.

Setting the suitcase next to the other one by the bed, Jonathan decides unpacking can wait until later. He hasn't seen his family in months and wants to spend some time with just the two of them before Hopper and El—because he's sure they'll be here at some point—come over.

He sits between them on the couch. Will has plenty of stories Jonathan hasn't heard yet and Jonathan is happy to listen while he leans into his mom's side. He feels himself perk up when Will complains about the fact that they couldn't rent a movie today because Steve is off. He doesn't comment on it, beyond teasing his brother that they could just _pay_ for a rental. The knowledge that Steve is probably home right now sits at the back of his mind, though.

Hours later—after catching up and eating way too much of the cake Hopper and El brought over—Jonathan mentions going to say hi to some friends. Will and El have been off in their own little world since they finished off the cake and they've already done all of the welcoming home he needs.

It's good to see the two of them so close. He'd worried that shoving them together would only make it harder for them to like each other. From what he'd heard there was definitely some drama and not a little bit of jealousy, at least on Will's side, for a while there. They seem to have gotten past it now. He's glad.

With them doing their own thing and Hopper here with his mom, he thinks now is as good a time as any to head out.

"You should," she says, rubbing his shoulder. They're still sitting at the table despite having already set their plates in the sink for later. He rests his elbows on the table, cheek on his fist. 

"You're sure you're okay with me going?"

Jonathan looks at his mom closely. She's smiling, almost hasn't stopped smiling since he's been home. Her face only lit up even more when Hopper and El showed up with their welcome home cake. Still, he's only been home a couple of hours. She's gotten better about everything—can obviously let her kids out of her sight again—but he would understand if she needs him to stay a while longer. The whole night, even, before being comfortable with him going out.

The smile she's wearing now doesn't feel like it's hiding any worry, though. She combs her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, go," she says, giving his shoulder a gentle nudge. "Have fun with your friends. I've got all summer to smother you."

Jonathan laughs. Some smothering might not be so bad. He doesn't plan to look for a job right away. The thought of his mom keeping him close to mother him for a while is nice. It won't even be all that much given that she'll still be busy with work. But it will be nice to spend time with her, even if it's just having breakfast or sitting together and watching a movie.

"Thanks." He gives her a quick hug before getting the camera bag from his room. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Have fun and call me if you're not coming home tonight."

She follows him to the door, leaning against the frame. He waves as he backs up the car and drives away.

* * *

Steve's car is in front of his house when Jonathan pulls up. It doesn't occur to him until he's putting the car in park that he should have called. Not so much to make sure Steve wants him here—they've exchanged so many letters and hours long phone calls that he knows he will be welcome—but in case he's busy with Robin. From what he's picked up from Steve, and even will, the two of them are even more attached at the hip than him and Dustin.

Too late to worry about that now. He's been waiting longer to get to talk to Steve in person than he has to see his family.

It should feel weird, he thinks as he steps out of his car, to be this excited to see Steve Harrington. They have a lot of history that says they should hate each other. Or at the very least continue on as they had before July Fourth. Back then they would nod or wave if they saw each other around town or when Steve was dropping Will off, but otherwise ignored each other's existence.

It's weirder that it _isn't_ weird to him. Jonathan doesn't really care either way. He _is_ looking forward to seeing Steve after nothing but letters and phone calls for months. If Robin is here, he'll deal with that. Everything he's heard about her has led him to believe they'll probably get along. He'll do his best to make sure they _do_ even if it turns out that he doesn't like her. She's Steve's best friend. The first one he's had since before he graduated from high school.

Adjusting his bag over his shoulder, Jonathan rings the doorbell. The house is so big he expects to wait at least a minute before Steve gets to the door. He must have been close by, though. Jonathan hears the lock click a few seconds after the chime finishes ringing.

Steve answers the door in the most casual outfit Jonathan has ever seen him wear; an old worn-soft looking Hawkins PE shirt and dark sweats. His mouth drops open as he stares at Jonathan. He closes it but still looks shocked for a few amusing seconds before he grins. 

Before he knows what's happening, Jonathan is pulled into a tight hug. His heart beats faster in his chest but he doesn't hesitate in returning it. The shirt is even softer than it looked when he rests his cheek against Steve's shoulder.

They stand there longer than they probably should. Longer than he hugged his mom and brother earlier. Jonathan doesn't want to stop. He's happy to stay like this for as long as Steve will let him. Maybe he _should_ pull away first. He's never been particularly eager to touch people who aren't either family or, when he was with Nancy, dating him. With Steve right here, warm and solid and holding him like he's missed Jonathan just as much as Jonathan has missed him?

Jonathan doesn't let go.

Jonathan doesn't know how long it's been when Steve gives him a final squeeze and pulls back. His smile is softer and his eyes dart over Jonathan's face like he's committing it to memory. Grateful that he doesn't blush—it feels like his face would be red right now if he did—Jonathan does the same, drinking in the sight of Steve right here in front of him.

He looks good.

Less stressed out than the last couple of times Jonathan has seen him in person. Same ridiculous hair styled up and off his face. A face that is still bruise free, which he has learned not to take for granted whenever they see each other.

"It's good to actually get to see you," Steve says and it's only now that Jonathan realizes neither of them have spoken this whole time.

"You, too," he says, letting Steve pull him into the house.

He shuts and locks the door behind them. Steve clears his throat with a sheepish look but Jonathan doesn't say anything. They've all got _things_. Habits they've picked up after everything. It's been years since they burned the Mind Flayer out of Will and he still can't stand being too warm in a room. He nudges Steve's arm with his. His face relaxes back into the same soft smile he'd been wearing a minute ago.

Keeping Jonathan close to his side, he leads him into a living room that is a whole lot tidier and colder than the one in Jonathan's house. The TV is on but so quiet he hadn't heard it from the door. He wonders if this is another one of those _things_. If Steve needs to be able to hear what's going on around him even with the front door locked.

When they reach the room, Steve's arm slips from Jonathan's shoulders. Rather than rounding to sit on the couch, Steve lends against the back of it. He grins at Jonathan, arms crossed in front of him. "I didn't think I'd see you today," he says with a quick glance beside him.

Jonathan takes it for the invitation he hopes it is and leans against the couch next to him, almost but not quite close enough to touch. It feels a little like taking a chance when he nudges Steve's shoulder with his.

"Didn't want to promise anything," he says with a small shrug. "In case mom didn't want me going anywhere, you know."

Steve nods, uncrossing his arms. He rests his hands palm down over the top of the couch. Jonathan can't help but smile; he's lost count of how many times they've talked about his family. He wonders if the relief he feels at Steve's understanding is anything like how he'd felt when Jonathan didn't mention the way he'd locked the door behind them.

"Surprised she let you out of her sight," he says but Jonathan hears the question underneath it. He nods, picking at the strap across his chest.

"She's doing better."

There's a weird mix of relief and something else at the knowledge that she's doing okay— _better_ than okay, _good_ even—while he's been away. He _is_ happy that she's happy. That she has someone else to lean on. None of it takes away the fact that for longer than he should have been, Jonathan has been that person for her.

Steve nudges him this time. His hand lands heavy and reassuring on Jonathan's shoulder and he lets himself relax into it.

"Hey," Steve says, wonder in his voice that matches the sudden awed look on his face. His hand tightens on Jonathan's shoulder. Jonathan follows his gaze down to his chest but he doesn't see any cake crumbs or frosting or anything except. Oh. "You're using it."

Jonathan slides the bag around until it's hanging in front of him. He curls his hand around the strap and shrugs, smiling.

"I take it everywhere," he says with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure my roommate thinks something is wrong with me if I forget it in my room."

He tries to meet Steve's eyes but he's still looking at the bag. His smile has faded but he doesn't look _un_ happy.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten," Jonathan says softly. "Well, second best."

Steve's eyes dart back to Jonathan's but he doesn't say anything.

"The _best_ present I've ever gotten is the camera inside of the bag."

"That wasn't really a present," Steve says. Jonathan remembers Nancy telling him the same thing when she handed him the box. He hadn't understood until Will opened it and showed him what was inside. The fact that it wasn't a present didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now. Even with whatever allowance Nancy had saved up at the time, there was no way she could have bought the camera on her own. 

"Thank you," is all he says.

Steve gives him a lopsided smile. He eases his grip on Jonathan's shoulder, letting his hand slide down until it's resting on the couch just behind him. The knuckle of his thumb doesn't quite dig into Jonathan's back but it's still a firm unwavering touch that has Jonathan sucking in a quick breath. The material of his bag's strap digs into the creases of his fingers when he can't help but tighten his hold on it. He swallows, leaning slowly into Steve's hand behind him.

Steve leans in and says in almost a whisper, "I'm really glad you're back."

Jonathan swallows again, his eyes falling to Steve's lips without his permission. They're close enough that it wouldn't take much effort at all to...He looks up and away only to get caught by Steve's gaze. The corners of his eyes are _just_ crinkling, soft look back on his face.

"Yeah?" he asks, surprised he's able to get that much out.

"Yeah."

Steve leans in that little bit further and with the slightest pause as if to make sure Jonathan isn't going to move away, closes the rest of the distance between them. Jonathan closes his eyes when Steve kisses him. 

It's actually happening. Steve's lips against his, the soft breaths through his nose, the way Steve moves to curl his hand around the back of Joanthan's neck. Goosebumps trail down his arms. He feels all of it and can hardly believe it's real.

It is, though.

Steve is kissing him, fingers in his hair and Jonathan feels like he could vibrate right out of his skin when he feels nails scraping against him. He makes some kind of noise in his throat. If he could think clearly, he might be embarrassed by it. How can he think, though, when Steve pushes away from the couch and crowds further into Jonathan's space? Jonathan can't keep his hands to himself anymore and lets go of his bag.

One of Steve's legs slots between his and it steals his breath away. Jonathan finally, _finally_ , cups Steve's face and presses even more firmly against him. Steve is warm, so warm, but Jonathan finds he doesn't mind the heat. His fingers graze over a sliver of skin under Steve's shirt that's just as hot as the rest of him. Steve hums into his mouth. Jonathan feels the start of Steve's smile, the way his lips curve up at the corners. His own follow suit until it's less a kiss and more breathing each other in.

"Wow," Steve says. Jonathan laughs, rubbing his thumb over the apple of Steve's cheek. He blinks his eyes open to find Steve doing the same.

"Yeah," he says breathlessly, "Wow."

There is so much more he wants to say. He wants to tell Steve how absolutely sure he is that he wouldn't have gotten through this past year without knowing he was a phone call away. That he never forgot to check his mail just in case there was a new letter there waiting for him. How grateful he is that Steve kept an eye on his family when he wasn't there to do it. Just, for being _Steve_.

He can't figure out how to put it into words. Not with Steve staring at him with a dopey grin on his face that Jonathan is sure he's mirroring.

"Dumb question," Steve says, pulling back enough that he's no longer a blur from being so close. He meets Jonathan's eyes. "Was that—is this okay?"

Jonathan is nodding before he finishes asking.

"Definitely," he tells him. "More than okay. But, uh."

"What?" Steve asks, sounding mildly panicked, looking over his face until Jonathan stills the movement with his hands.

"This isn't the most comfortable position?" he says with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. The top of the couch is digging awkwardly into his lower back. He hadn't noticed before but now that he isn't distracted he can't _stop_ noticing.

"Sorry," Steve says, but he doesn't sound particularly sorry. There is a _look_ on his face that Jonathan hasn't seen in...a long time. He's almost surprised he recognizes it. It's the one he used to wear when he was with Nancy and would surprise her in the hallways at school. His voice is light like there's a laugh just itching to break through when he asks, "Wanna make out on the couch like we're still in high school?"

Memories of the things he's walked in on in the communal areas of his dorm flash through his mind and Jonathan thinks it's less of a high school thing than it's always seemed but he isn't going to argue. He straightens up, pushing Steve back just enough to move his bag off his shoulder. Steve grins and tugs Jonathan around the couch once the bag is out of the way.

Jonathan follows easily, falling back against the cushions. They're soft and so is the pillow leaned against the arm of it when he rests his head against it. Steve blankets Jonathan, a line of warmth that seeps into him. He thinks he could get used to the feeling.

Hands on either side of Jonathan's head, Steve stares at him with a wide smile on his face. "In case it wasn't clear, I missed you. And I like you. Like," he laughs softly, "a lot."

Jonathan traces his fingers up Steve's sides and notes the shiver Steve gives for later. "I missed you, too."

He kisses Steve this time, slow and easy and like they have all the time in the world because he doesn't have anywhere he needs to be anytime soon. 

"I like you a lot, too," he says when they stop. "I'm really glad you kissed me."

"Well then," Steve says, closing the distance between them slowly once more, "I guess I'll have to do it again."

Jonathan's answering smile is cut short but he doesn't mind, happy to keep kissing Steve for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3


End file.
